Addicted To Apples
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a man of many tastes. He likes silence, solitude, good literature and the occasional riddle to solve but in order to win the heart of the one he loves he must start to love the taste of apples. Warning: Yaoi SasuNaru


**A/N: Hello! I'm starting a new story cause I need more stories to add to my list of unfinished already… haha *sweat drops***

**Anyways, this is just a prolog that's why it's so short so I hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a man of many tastes. He likes silence, solitude, good literature and the occasional riddle to solve but in order to win the heart of the one he loves he's going to need to be a man who loves the tastes of apples.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen AI (if you don't like boyxboy action then you better leave now)/Cursing/AU/ a bit OCness/maybe lemons**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, LeeSaku, KibaHina, ShikaIno, NejiTenTen**

**Disclaimer: Boys are made of snips and snails and puppy dog's tails so ninja's must be made of kisses and Maui and plenty of yaoi…. And this ladies and gentlemen is exactly why I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was third period and third period meant Economics. Economics meant Kakashi and Kakashi meant doing absolutely nothing the entire period. It was basically study hall. Most kids spent the class talking to their friends and talking about all the great colleges they were going to, Sasuke usually spent this period doing homework that was due in weeks but today Sasuke was distracted.

No distracted wasn't the right word, absolutely _entranced_ was.

He watched lips as plush and pink as a valentine heart press against the juicy substance and continued to suck its juices away. Pearly, white teeth bit hard into the substance causing excess juice to dribble down a small, tan chin. Blue eyes curved upwards in absolute ecstasy and the mouth mechanically chewed and swallowed the heavenly, divine food.

The whole time Sasuke's onyx eyes followed the action with the upmost interest and he almost got a nosebleed at the cute, little moans the other was emitting when he tasted the food.

Of course some idiot had to ruin it when he said, "You sound like you're having an orgasm Naruto." He sneered and Naruto stopped his eating to give the boy a long hard look. Kiba flashed him a feral grin and without warning Naruto kicked his chair out from underneath him and Kiba landed flat on his ass. Kiba gave an undignified yelp while Naruto stuck his tongue out and flipped him off. Sasuke smirked.

People nearby laughed at Kiba while the boy growled deep in his throat and sat back down in his chair, Kakashi didn't notice the whole ordeal.

"I may as well be having an orgasm, because this is absolutely _godly_." Naruto responded to Kiba's earlier comment, a look of pure joy on his scarred face.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the statement and looked disapprovingly at the food in Naruto's small hand. "It's an apple, how is that godly?" Naruto looked confused at the question and glanced down at his apple questioningly.

A feminine hand smacked Kiba in the back of the head and glared down at the wincing brunette with piercing emerald eyes. "Kiba, when will you learn to keep your goddamn mouth _shut_?" Sakura spat, taking a seat besides Naruto and patted the blond comfortingly on the head. "It's okay Naruto, Kiba just cringes at the sight of anything healthy." She glared at the dog-boy and out of fear of being smacked again he didn't say what was on his mind. Naruto smiled approvingly at the pinkette and finished off the last of his apple, tossing the core into the garbage.

With a defeated sigh, Sasuke returned to his work, the show was over after all. That is he would've returned to his work if Naruto hadn't started talking to him, "Sasuke, do you have any apples?" The blond blinked at him, innocence written all over his face. God, why did Naruto have to be so goddamn adorable?

"No dobe."

Naruto bristled at the insult and snapped, "Fine teme. I didn't want your apple anyways!" Sasuke would've shaken his head at the stupidity that is Naruto Uzumaki but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never shook their heads, ever.

"When did you become so addicted to apples Naruto?" Chouji inquired, munching on a bag of potato chips he had stolen from Kiba's bag, but the brunette didn't seem to notice, Chouji was always sneaky when it came to food anyways.

Sasuke tuned out the rest of the conversation, lost in his own memories of how the blond became addicted to apples.

* * *

_ "Sakura-chan, what's that?" Naruto pointed to the shiny, red fruit sitting on Sakura's tray next to her small bottle of water. Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at Naruto, he couldn't possibly be __**that**__ stupid… could he?_

_ Sakura lowered her fork with a piece of lettuce stuck to it and gave the blond the look. You know the look that says, "If I have to explain this to you, you may as well go die in a hole right now." That was the look Sakura was giving Naruto but the blond didn't seem to notice._

_ She coughed uncomfortably and spoke, "This is an apple Naruto, and it's a fruit."_

_ Blue eyes stared at her confused as if the pinkette was speaking Chinese. She might as well have been, because Naruto wasn't understanding it anyways. "The hell is that?"_

_ Multiple head-desks could be heard, Sakura's included._

"_Just try it dobe." Sasuke, exasperated with the whole situation gave Naruto his own apple to eat. The table stared wide-eyed as Naruto observed the apple like it was a bomb ready to explode. His finger hung above it, his eyes wide with terror, and he poked it. He jumped out of his seat and cowered behind his hands… no explosion. Nearby tables looked at the weird blond before going back to the lunches._

_ "It's not going to explode, idiot." Sasuke sighed, he could feel a migraine coming on._

_ Upon being insulted Naruto took it as a challenge, even though it really wasn't, so he took a giant bite out of the red fruit._

_ Everyone drew his breath as Naruto chewed and finally swallowed, an unreadable expression on his face. Sasuke half expected the dobe to spit it out and start a fight with him because he supposedly "poisoned" him but Naruto just stared at the apple, surprise lining his tan features._

_ "Oh my fucking god…" Naruto trailed off. _

_Sakura couldn't take it any more, the suspense was killing her. "Well? Did you like it?"_

_ "This… this… holy shit… I-I think I'm in love." Naruto took another bite of the apple and moaned happily. This was just the beginning to a long addiction to apples._

* * *

Economics ended abruptly because the teacher never showed up, and the school had a policy that if the teacher didn't arrive fifteen minutes within class time starting then the students were allowed to leave.

"Hey Naruto, you want to go to the village with me?" Sakura asked, holding the blonds hand as they exited the class. Sasuke glared angrily at the hand even though he knew it meant nothing romantically.

Naruto and Sakura were best friends, excluding Sasuke for the moment, and holding hands was just a sign of their great friendship… and also the blond got lost easily so he needed someone to keep him on a leash. Plus Sakura was dating Lee, so there was no way she would be interested in Naruto that way. Still, Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealousy at the fact that he couldn't do the same with the blond. So he continued to glare at Sakura's tiny, pale hand when Naruto replied sadly, "I can't Sakura-chan. I have to do my Pre Calc homework. I'll see you guys later." Naruto gave Sakura a long hug and a quick wave to Sasuke before he trotted off towards his dorm.

The school provided dorms for students who weren't able to live within the school's range. Girl's dorms were located on the east side of the school while boy's were located on the west side. Only a few students lived in the dorms including Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino. All of their other friend's lived with their parents still. Because so many dorms were available each boy got a single… except Kiba and Shino who were the unlucky pair that had to share.

Sasuke watching Naruto walk away decided he didn't need to hang around anymore so he was about to walk off too until a hand grabbed his and made him stop in his tracks. "Sasuke, we need to talk." Sakura said with all the seriousness a giggly high school girl could have. Sighing inwardly to himself, he turned around not only to face Sakura but Ino as well.

Both girls had that look on their face saying, "We know your secret."

Muttering a, "shit," Sasuke was towed away back to the empty classroom.

* * *

"Sasuke you're not being _obvious _enough!" Sakura stated, sitting at Kakashi's desk as if it was her own. Kakashi still hadn't shown up, Sasuke didn't think he would till halfway through the day.

The raven just groaned and looked towards the exit, wanting nothing more than to just leave, but Ino was dutifully blocking the door an evil grin on her face. No wonder why Sasuke was gay… girls' were scary.

"You have to use Naruto's weakness's against him in order to get him!" She lectured.

"Weaknesses?" Sasuke couldn't help the word from coming out of his mouth and instantly regretted it once it was.

Sakura, being enabled by Sasuke, continued with much more ferocity than necessary, "Yes his weaknesses. Like… his addiction to apples!"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, "And how will that help me get him?"

Sakura grinned a Cheshire cat grin, "You just have to appeal to him. Make him _want _you through his addiction." She reached into her purse and emerged with a small bottle of some liquid.

Sasuke leaned in closer to see what it was. It was men's cologne apple scented.

Sasuke could tell this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: So this is just the prolog and this will be between an 8-10 chapter story… nothing too long. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


End file.
